Kotor III: Return of The Sith
by PLAYBOII21
Summary: Its been a few days since the destruction of Malachor V and a great disturbance has been felt by the remaining members of the Jedi Order. The Exile has returned to known space broken and in need of help as the galaxy is on the brink of yet another war.
1. The Disturbance

It was cold in the port dorm where the Jedi Exile known as Aria Jace was sitting on her bed. They had been heading back into Republic space since they left Malachor. She had been tense ever since they left, she had been through a lot during their journey over the course of the year. They had saved lives on many different planets but that didn't seem to help Aria get her mind off of the one life she couldn't save. She had been hurt many times in her life but the thing that had hurt her the most over their journey was Kreia's betrayal to her. Kreia was someone that Aria looked up to, even though she didn't approve of all her methods and idea's she still looked to Kreia for guidance and now she was gone.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Mira who was coming in the room looking somewhat stressed out as she sat down next to her.

"You okay?" she asked.

_"If only she knew what i was thinking"_ Aria thought

"Yeah I'm as good as I'm going to get for now" she answered.

Mira looked at Aria and could tell she was stressed out more than anyone else that was on the ship. She could feel her master through the force and knew she was thinking about what had happened a few days ago at Malachor. They had all been hit hard about Kreia's betrayal but she knew that Aria had been hit the hardest. Mira hadn't liked the old woman anyways but she had to respect her around Aria because that was the person who she looked up to. Now Mira was worried about Aria because she had kept herself locked up in this room for days just sitting here and thinking about force knows what.

Aria looked at her and forced a smile. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah i mean I'm fine but....well you know what we just went through. Everything feels different now" Mira said.

"Yeah i know" she replied back.

Mira looked at Aria strangely. "I was talking about you!"

Now it was Aria's turn to look at Mira funny. "What do you mean?".

"_How could she ask me that sort of question" _

Aria looked at Mira. These past seven months had been a great experience for her in terms of training three apprentices. Now they were Jedi Knights and she....well she really didn't know what to call herself. She knew Mira was right about how she had been acting these past few days. She really didn't know what to do now that Kreia was gone.

"I'm sorry Mira i know i haven't been acting like my usual self lately its just that i wasn't expecting Kreia to turn on us. Your right I don't know what to do and that's why were heading back into Republic space. I heard someone call me through the force and i think i know who it was and in order to find who it was we have to go back into republic space" Aria explained.

"So who was it that called you through the force?" Mira asked.

Aria looked up at Mira and shrugged her shoulders. She only knew that someone had called her through the force. Whoever it was they were a Jedi.

Just as Mira was about to say something else Atton walked into the room.

"We just received a message from Admiral Onasi, he has given us orders to come to his fleet which happens to be less then a parsec away from us. He says its urgent" He told them as he waited for Aria's response.

_"I wonder what he wants from me now. first he told me I should find Revan and now he wants me to come and meet him. Not only that but he has given me orders to meet him at his fleet" _Aria thought.

"Lets go see what he wants and hope that its good; whatever it is"

Atton left the room and headed back to the cockpit as did Mira and Aria.

On her way there she was stopped by Visas who looked troubled; which there really wasn't any reason she should be. Visas had basically befriended her and also looked to her as her master. She knew that out of everybody on the ship Visas was the most loyal along with Mira. The two of them would protect her with their lives even if it meant death. Aria was truly glad to have them at her side.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked her looking at her in the eyes.

Visas noticed that asking people if they were okay seemed to be the popular thing to ask these past few days to each other.

"I'm okay but i just felt a disturbance in the force. I think that a very powerful force user has done something very tragic somewhere in the unknown regions" she said slowly as her voice was barely a whisper.

Aria didn't know how to responded to that at all. she had felt the disturbance also but hadn't been thinking about it too much because she had so much on her mind.

"Maybe when we see the Admiral in a few hours we can get some answers from somebody" she said.

Aria proceeded to the cockpit and sat down next to Atton. She had developed strong feelings for him over the course of their journey. Although she also had feelings for another man but she hadn't seen him since the end of the Mandalorian Wars. she had been keeping her feelings for both men a complete secret. The only two people who knew how she felt was Mira and Visas. She cleared her mind of any thoughts she had and fell asleep.

* * *

Aria woke up with a massive head ache and to top it off she was inside of a republic living quarters. She guessed that she was on a ship. she had no idea how she got there except for vivid images of her walking past republic soldiers. she got up and put her robes on and walked out the room and into the hallway to find Jedi walking up and down the hall. She was somewhat in awe as there was allot of them. Though she assumed her shock was only because she had been fighting Sith for the past seven months.

She walked down the hallway until she heard someone calling her name from behind her. She turned around to see Mira and T3 running up to her.

"We've been looking all over for you. The Admiral wants to see you on the bridge, he said that its important" Mira said.

Aria nodded. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"They are on Telos with Atris and the rest of the Jedi" Mira responded.

Aria felt better knowing where everyone was now, but the thought of Atris put a unwashable taste in her mouth. She spared Atris' life because she didn't feel that she deserved death.

Now Atris was once again a Jedi, how interesting.

Aria nodded to Mira and walked to the bridge passing more Jedi on her way there. She couldn't help but over hear someone say something about a General Valsick and that he was on the ship. She had remembered that name because it was someone that she had known during the wars.

She entered the bridge and saw Carth but she also saw another face she wasn't expecting to see again.

_Damn I had no idea that she was still alive. I thought that she didn't survive the Jedi Civil War Aria thought._

"Hello Aria good to see you again" Bastila said walking up to her.

"So you must be the reason I'm here huh?" she asked.

"Actually I'm not, your here because someone else called you through force four days ago" Bastila replied looking Aria.

_"I wonder how in the force she knows this. She even knows how long ago it was"_ Aria thought

"So who is the one that called me through the force?" Aria said curiously.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you because I've been told not to speak to much on that subject until we land on Telos. But I can assure you that you will find that out soon, for now i need to ask you a few questions" Bastila explained.

_"Oh lord here we go with the questions. It never fails with Jedi, they always have to ask the questions" _

"So what would you like to find out?" she asked.

Bastila stopped eyeing Aria up and down and concentrated on her question. She had rehearsed these questions before but now that Aria was here in person she didn't know how to ask them.

Aria stood there waiting for Bastila to ask her whatever it was she wanted to know. Bastila looked somewhat at a lose for words; she must've not been expecting to see Aria again after all these years.

Bastila finally gathered herself and opened her mouth. "What did you detect from the disturbance that you felt in the force a few days ago?" she asked.

Aria began to think as she had detected many things from the disturbance. "I'm not sure but I believe that whatever it was, its very powerful because one of my companions felt it also. She said that it was coming from the unknown regions" she replied hoping that her response was good enough.

Bastila nodded her head at this. "We have reason to believe that it came from Malachor. But we also have reason to believe that it could have came from somewhere else within unknown regions" Bastila stated.

Aria's face began to show confusion. "Malachor was destroyed a week ago by what was left of the Mass Shadow Generator. The only thing that could have been felt from there was its destruction" Aria said.

"Trust me Aria our source isn't wrong about what they felt. All the Jedi have felt it which is the reason why we have all gathered. But only one of us could feel who the source was that created the disturbance" Bastila said.

"So who is the one that created the disturbance?" Aria asked.

"We won't know that until we meet with Atris. Our source is on Telos at her academy" Bastila said.

"Please tell me that Atris is not your source" Aria said hoping that Bastila would tell her that she wasn't.

"No Atris is not our source. there is another who is very strong in the force" Bastila said.

"Well I won't ask you anymore questions being that I know there is more that you wish to know" Aria said.

Bastila shook her head. "I don't have anything else I want to ask you. I just wanted to know about the disturbance that you felt and see if you felt anything different from what we had felt" she said.

Now Aria was feeling kind of funny on the inside. She had felt the disturbance and she knew that Visas had felt it also; she knew that it came from the unknown regions but as for anything else she didn't know. The only thing she could do now was just wait until they landed on Telos.

Carth stood near them looking at the Exile as he called her over to him. She had a look of confusion written all over her face; he guessed that it came from the talk with Bastila. They had told him that when he found her not to tell her too much too soon because she may not want to join what the they were doing.

Aria walked up to Carth with a whole bunch of questions in her head and she wanted to ask them all but had a feeling that she wasn't going to get them all answered.

Carth looked at her and just waited for her to ask the big question that he knew was coming.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

Carth was about to answer the when he heard the bridge doors opening

He looked at Bastila who looked at the bridge doors opening as well.

Carth Looked at the figure coming through the doorway and thought for a moment that it was Revan. But then he realized that the man he was looking at was not Revan at all.

Bastila walked over to the young Jedi as Aria watched them talk amongst themselves. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, this man that was talking to Bastila looked just like Revan but she knew it wasn't him because Revan stood an inch or two taller then he did. She began to come to her senses and remembered a man from the wars who looked like Revan and she had always gotten confused with them at times. She studied the man as Bastila brought him over to Carth and Aria.

Aria was now in complete shock and dismay but tried as hard as she could not to show it. The person who was standing in front of her was the man she had fallen in love with during the wars.

_"Great now I'm really gonna have some explaining to do"_ she thought.

"Aria this is Jaden Valsick. He is the one who called you through the force. You weren't suppose to be told until we got to the academy but he chose to tell you now " Bastila explained.

Aria took a deep breath. "Well thank you and its good to see you again Jaden" she said trying to keep from looking so hard as all the feelings that she had for him were starting to comeback.

"Its good to see you again as well. But we have to go to the academy; I have a shuttle waiting for us in the hanger" Jaden said as they left the bridge.

The three of them nodded and walked with Jaden to the hanger to board the shuttle.

* * *

Later on Aria found herself sitting down in one of the rooms inside the hidden academy on Telos. She had went to sleep when they first arrived at the academy but she had woken up due to her on going thoughts of Jaden.

She couldn't believe that he was here with the others. The strange thing about him was that he looked like Revan, talked like Revan, in fact she couldn't find anything about him that didn't remind her about the former Dark Lord. She had a feeling that there was more going on around her then she was being told about which made her even more alert about the on going situation.

She cleared her mind about anymore questions she had and put on her robes and walked out of the room and found Atris' Handmaiden's training in the center of the room.

They kept on training until they noticed her watching.

"Her Mistress said she would like to see as soon as possible" said Brianna.

Aria nodded to the white haired woman and walked to Atris' chambers. She walked up to the chamber doors and they opened to show Atris, Bastila, Carth, her crew, and another group of people that she didn't know.

"Well now that you are here we can start the meeting" Atris said looking at Jaden who looked like he had alot on his mind.

Jaden looked around at the group and sighed. It had been a long day and the last thing he wanted to do was tell bad news to people but it had to be done.

"Most of you have felt a disturbance that happened somewhere within the unknown regions. You were all called here because Atris has felt that we should rebuild the order due to this unknown threat that has been felt" Jaden explained.

Aria rolled her eyes at the sight of hearing that Atris wanted the order rebuilt. Of all the things that she could want Aria figured that the redeemed master had some type of hidden agenda.

"As most of you know, Aria Jace went to Malachor and destroyed the last Sith Lord. But from what I felt from this disturbance I believe that there is another Sith Lord out there somewhere deep in the unknown regions and I don't think he is alone. When I felt the disturbance I felt the destruction of Malachor and I also felt that something survived it" Jaden said.

Just as the words left Jaden's mouth several Jedi began to argue with what he said.

Aria looked around the room as the young Jedi argued at what Jaden had said. She too had felt that something had survived Malachor but she didn't think that she was correct about her feelings. But she couldn't stand there and not voice her opinion about what was going on so she spoke up.

She called for everyone to be quiet. she had to wait a few minutes but eventually the room was quiet.

"As Jaden said he felt that something survived Malachor, I also felt that something survived Malachor. I don't know what survived it but I do know that what ever it was its going to come after the Jedi" she said.

Visas and Mira and the others also explained that they had felt the same thing as Aria.

Everyone in the room was silent.

"So what do you suppose we do then" said one of the Jedi standing next to Bastila.

Aria noticed that the Jedi was female Cather. From what she knew there was only one Cather Jedi in the order that she knew of. That was Juhani; Aria knew she had traveled with Reavn during his search for the star maps but hadn't known she survived. Hell she didn't know that anyone had survived the attacks upon the order.

Jaden looked around and once again sighed. "Someone has to find Revan. He is our only hope to stopping whatever is coming to destroy us" he said.

"Revan has been gone for almost six years we have to assume that whatever he set out to do took his life" Atris said.

"How could you say something like that. I would have felt Revan's death if he did die out there!" Bastila exclaimed.

Even though it had been almost six years since she had last seen him, Bastila was still madly in love with Revan. Their bond had never broken when he left, in fact she felt the bond get stronger. But the only problem was that she couldn't always feel him. She had tried to speak to him more than once through their bond but she felt nothing but emptiness. She had feared that maybe he had shut her out when he left but she didn't really know. But if anyone was to go look for him she knew in her heart that she had to go with them.

Atris glared at the young knight.

"We already know how you feel about Revan, Bastila don't let your personal feelings get in the way. If Revan was truly alive then you of all people would have felt it" she said her tone even.

Some of the other Jedi in the room began to agree with Jaden that they would have to go search for the former Dark Lord. They knew that finding Revan was something that had to be done. there were only one hundred of them left but they knew that Revan knew what they were up against so he had to be found.

"Then it is final, we will send out a search team to go and find Revan. Hopefully we will be able to find him. We will choose who we will send in the morning as for now i believe we could all use some rest" Atris said dismissing them.

As they all walked out of the chambers Jaden stopped Aria and took her outside on the top of the academy. He knew that she had questions and wanted them answered.

Jaden had been one of the first to join Revan during the Mandalorian Wars. He had been the best General next to Aria who had been attached to him through the war. They had fallen for each other during the war and professed their love for each other. But something happened that Jaden wasn't expecting. Revan had asked him to leave which Jaden did as soon as Revan had asked. He remembered that he didn't tell Aria or anybody else, he had taken only his T3 unit and went to Coruscant. Of course when he stood before the council he was expelled from the order but when Revan left Jaden knew that it would only be a matter of time before they come and found him. But when the Jedi did find him it was too late, the order was nearly destroyed. The Jedi that were left went into hiding, but there were some who remained active. Those who did ended up being killed a week ago.

He snapped back to the present and watched as Aria was enjoying the view.

He looked at her just taking in every moment of her being in his company.

Aria had noticed that Jaden had been looking at her since they stepped out here. She knew that he wanted to talk her about their past but she didn't know if she was ready to step into a relationship again now that the Jedi Order as being rebuilt. Too much had happned between them during the wars, and when Jaden had left, her heart had been broken; and to top things off she had lost her connection to the force although now she had gotten it back and had become more stronger then she had been in the past.

If there was anything that she wanted most, it was for her and Jaden to be together but she also had feelings for Atton which were strong as well. She didn't know what to do about either of them, she sknew that she would be forced with a decision soon. She would have to choose between a relationship with either man and leave the order forever or let her feelings go and stay with the order. Aria knew that she wanted nothing more to do with the Jedi but she didn't want to leave the order, she just wanted to be happy but with things the way that they were now she didn't know if that ever was going to happen.

She took her mind off her current thoughts and turned to Jaden. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Jaden looked at her and began to respond. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm still in love with you and that I've never stopped loving you. There's allot of things that you don't know about and I think its time for me to share them with you" he said.

"Well first off, tell me why you left before the last battle" she responded looking him in the eyes.

"I left because Revan had told me to. He told me that there were things that I had to do and that if I had stayed with him I would be drawn into another conflict" he explained.

"What things did you have to do?" she asked curiously.

Jaden feared that he would have to answer this question but he knew that he had to, if only to be honest with Aria and himself.

"I had secretly trained a group of Jedi the ways of the Sith, I taught them to embrace the dark side and they became my apprentices. As time went on more Jedi found out about us and joined; we were still loyal to Revan but he had given me command of these Jedi now turned Sith. Revan made all of us leave because he wanted us to assassinate the members of the Jedi Council. When it was time for us to attack my apprentice Darth Veon betrayed me along with the rest of them" He explained his head turned away from her.

Aria stood there amazed, she hadn't known the reason why he left all she knew was that he was told to leave so he could explain what had gone on to the council. Now after hearing that she realized that she had been lied to.

"What happened after he betrayed you?" she asked.

Jaden sighed as he began to finish the story. "We fought and I fled into the unknown regions. I found Revan and told him what happened. I joined him and Malak on the journey through unknown space until we had been brought news that you had been exiled. I went out to search for you but i could only find traces of were you had been. I knew that you had traveled alone and then realized that you didn't want to be found so I went back with Revan, thats when the Jedi Civil War began" he told her now standing directly in front of her.

Aria knew that he was telling her the truth but she knew that he was keeping something from her. She never knew that he came looking for her after she was exiled. She thought that the records of her trial were kept secret to everyone but the council. Even though she had heard about what happened in the wars from Kreia she was curious about what happened to Jaden's apprentice.

"So did you ever kill him, your apprentice that is?"

Jaden shook his head in dismay. "He along with the rest of them had left known space during the war with the Jedi. I had heard that he had came back to known space after Revan had been captured by the Jedi, but after that I never heard anything about him again until just recently. He had been spotted on Onderon by my sister who also saw you there" He explained.

Aria was now curious being that she never knew that he had a sister. As a matter a fact she didn't know anything about who his family was.

"Why didn't you ever tell you have a sister?" she asked.

"Because there were so many things going on at the time that I just never mentioned her. But there is another thing that I meant to tell you, I also have an older brother" he said.

"Who?"

"Revan" he said.

_Damn I wasn't expecting that. "That would explain why they look so much alike" _she thought.

"He is a year older then me and my sister Kira is my twin. We were put in the order at infancy and no one except for the council knew about us being related " He said.

Aria was surprised at this bit of information. She always had a feeling that Revan and Jaden were related but she never would have guessed that they were brothers. that must have been the reason why Revan always chose to take Jaden with him whenever they went somewhere.

"So I guess that everyone else knows about you and your apprentice and you and Revan? she asked.

Jaden nodded.

"Is he what you felt created the disturbance?" Aria said.

"Yeah but I also think that whatever Sith you killed created one as well which became merged to gather. That's why the disturbance was felt so strongly by all the Jedi" he said.

"And you believe that finding Revan will help this?" she said.

"I have no choice but to search for him. I was the last person to see him before he left. He told me that if he hadn't returned within five years to come and look for him, and its been almost six years so i must find him" he said.

Aria knew that they had to find Revan but she didn't know where they would even begin to look for him.

She looked up at Jaden to see him looking straight at her. He had put his arms around her waist so that they were only a breath apart from each other.

"I thought you had left because of what we had talked about the night before. I guess I was wrong about allot things" she said.

Jaden knew she was just beating herself up about the past which he knew would happen. he started to say something when he got a cold chill that began to go down his neck. he took his hands from around Aria's waist and backed up. He activated his lightsaber and turned around swinging high.

Aria looked away at what she saw.

There laying in the snow was a beheaded body and the head of a woman laying next to it. Jaden went to examine the body and found a lightsaber attached to a belt on the body. whoever she was she had dark robes on, they were the type that only Sith wore. Jaden took the woman's left arm and pulled her sleeve and saw a tatoo of a red eye.

Jaden backed up from the body.

"Their hear" he whispered to her.

Aria looked at him and then to the body. she thought that she recognized the face as one she had seen during the war, she began to shake off the feeling as Jaden came over to her.

"We need to go and warn the others?" he said.

As soon as the words left his mouth a silver lightsaber blade was at his neck. He turned his head slightly to see a hooded figure behind him. He called to Aria who said she was in the same situation. At that moment a multitude of Hooded figures in black robes appeared around them.

Jaden didn't know what to do as he was seeing all of these Sith around him. He waited for the hooded figure behind him with the lightsaber at his neck to speak.

"It didn't take much to find you Jaden" said the voice.

Jaden noticed that the voice was female and a smile came to his face as he realized who it was.

"My master has been searching the galaxy looking for you. He will be happy to know that I have found you, although I must say I'm disappointed that I have to leave you in one piece" said the woman still holding the blade at Jaden's neck.

"What do you want Jadis?" Jaden replied with a smirk.

"My master had wanted to offer you to join him, he said that to have his old master at his side would only make it easier to destroy the Jedi. He said you would be a great asset to us" Jadis said.

"That's never going to happen, you can tell my old apprentice that i have rejected his offer" he replied back.

"Then i guess you are no longer needed" she said.

once the words left her mouth Jaden back kicked her in the knee. He punched her in the face and sent a massive wave of force energy at her. She went sailing and landed on her back in the snow.

Aria had managed to get free and now her and Jaden had their sabers up and ready. There must have been at least thirty Dark Jedi surrounding them. He then noticed how they all disappeared, he looked around to see no one but him and Aria out there. He then heard the sound of an engine and looked up to see a shuttle leave the planet.

"I'm guessing that is the Sith that you trained?" she asked him trying to catch her breath.

"Yes that's them but trust there is allot more of them" he replied.

"What are they, i know their Sith but what kind of Sith are they?" she asked.

"Their Sith trained to do one thing only; kill Jedi using every skill they have" Jaden said sighing deeply.

"What are we gonna do?" she said.

"Were going to go after them" Bastila said walking up to them.

Bastila, Mission, Visas and Mira came up to them.

"How did you know they were here?" Jaden asked surprised.

"Their ship landed outside of the academy so I had Mission put a tracking device on their hull" Mira said.

"We are getting a crew organized as we speak. I think they may lead us to Revan, and we just may find out what caused this disturbance" Visas said as they went back inside.

Jaden was still in somewhat shock at seeing Darth Jadis again. It had been years since their betrayal and he was surprised to see that his former apprentice would offer him a place at his side. Jaden had felt his anger when Jadis had told him the offer. He walked inside his room and sat on the bed as thought about what he was gonna do about all of this.

************

Somewhere in the unknown regions a large fleet of Sith Interdictor ships sat in space. On the bridge of the Avenger stood Darth Veon, he had positioned his fleet right outside of the Rakata system. He had been told by a mysterious Sith Lord to stay there until she arrived. This Sith Lord, whoever she was apparently wanted some type of revenge upon a certain Jedi. He wasn't sure of her name all he knew that she went by Traya or at least that's what he thought it was. He was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of his apprentice.

"Well?" he said.

"Just as you suspected my master, he rejected the offer. He seemed somewhat shocked that I had found him, though he eliminated one of my dark Jedi quickly" Jadis said.

"Jaden has always been powerful, he will soon realize his mistake of leaving me alive" Veon said to her.

"What is your plan master?" Jadis asked coming to stand beside him as they looked out the window a space.

"Were going to kill the Exile. With her death he will have nothing left, when that happens he will join us. If it wasn't for our new leader I would kill him myself" He replied.

"Why does she want him alive?" she asked.

"I wish I knew but my mind cannot comprehend the reason. I must obey her, she holds secrets that I need and once I have them we will do away with her also" Veon said smiling.

Jadis looked at her master and forced a smile. She hated seeing her master be used for someone else's personal gain and she knew that this Traya woman only wanted to get to the Jedi.

She promised her master power but she knew deep down that he was just a pawn in a larger game than he realized. His lust for power and obsession with killing Jaden Valsick had completely clouded his mind. If she couldn't find a way to open his eyes soon then she knew that she would have to do something.

"When is this woman suppose to be arriving?" she asked.

"She should be here soon, if what she says is true then we can find Revan and once we kill him the Jedi will not be able to stop us. The Republic will be brought to its knees and we will rule the galaxy" he said with a stern look.

"Master this woman has something planned and I fear that it doesn't include us. I think we should keep a close eye on her, she has offered you too much too soon and that's not a good thing in my eyes" Jadis warned him.

The dark lords facial expression changed from serious to soft and he looked at her. He knew that Jadis cared about his well being but she didn't see the big picture. Traya had offered him the prize he had been wanting for years and now he would get it. All he wanted was to have Revan and Jaden dead, with them dead he knew that swaying the rest of the Jedi over to him would be easy. He could feel that his apprentice wanted to kill this woman but he wouldn't allow it, he knew that she would give her life for him but he also knew that she wanted the title of Dark Lady. He knew it wouldn't be long before she tried to overthrow him just as he did Jaden. Although Veon knew that he wasn't stronger then Jaden at the time which was why he led the others against him. Jaden had started Dark Hand by himself, He was Jadens first apprentice.

As the war went on over two hundred Jedi had been turned Sith by them. When Veon saw that he had learned all he could from his master he betrayed him. But it didn't go as he had planned, Jaden had killed all who had rose up against him except him. Veon had wondered for years why Jaden left him alive; it never made sense to him up until recently. He had let him live because the members of Dark Hand looked to him as their leader, and if he was still alive then he knew that one day he would destroy them. Veon smiled at the thought of that, Jaden was just one man and he alone couldn't defeat him. Not only did he have two hundred dark Jedi but he also had a large portion of the Sith fleet. In his eyes nothing could stop them, plus he also had some friends out here in the unknown regions who had pledged their warriors to him as long as he helped them destroy the Jedi so they could take over the Republic. And that's where this Traya woman came in. If he could get her to reveal Revans location and give him the power that she had promised him then he would be victorious all around.

He snapped back to the present and came up with a plan.

"Jadis I need you to take a small fleet with you to Korriban and restore the academy. Keep what were doing there a secret from the locals, we don't need anybody alerting the Republic. Go to the Tomb of Naga Sadow and find the star map inside. After you find the map go to all the other planets the maps shows" he said looking at her.

"As you wish master" Jadis replied bowing before leaving.

****************

It was morning on Telos when the Ebon Hawk was being loaded up. Atris had chosen both crews of the Hawk along with her apprentice Brianna to go along with them. They would be going into the unknown regions being that is where the tracking siganl said the ship had gone.

Mira, Atton, Visas and Bao-Dur were standing outside the ship waiting while everyone was getting ready.

Mira was not really in the mood to be leaving again, being that they just got back from a year of traveling around the galaxy. She had been restless while bein on the Hawk the first time and now with all the new people coming on the ship now she was sure that she wouldn't get any rest at all. She was sitting on a plasteel container crafting a new rocket launcher, she had a feeling that she was gonna need one. She also now had a jetpack on her back which she had been building since Aria had found her on the smugglers moon. She only wore her Jedi robes when she felt the need for comfort which wasn't very often bein that she hardly ever got a chance to be comfortable. She turned to look at the others who were doing nothing except standing around.

"Well I guess were going on another galaxy saving adventure again" Atton said trying to lightin the mood being that everyone had grim looks on their faces.

"Yeah how wonderful, as long as no planets get destroyed and we go somewhere that doesn't give me the creeps were good" Mira said putting a hand on Attons shoulder.

Atton looked at her with a funny look. "Come on your a bounty hunter slash Jedi you shouldn't be scared to step on a world that's filled with monsters and looks like death" Atton said jokingly.

"You would be surprised at what scares me and what gives me the creeps. Malachor did it for me, If we hadn't been thrown from the ship in the crash then I would have stayed on the Hawk and waited for our fearless leader to comeback. Although it didn't happen that way; then again nothing ever goes the way we want it to these days now does it" She retorted with a half smile.

"Oh I guess you would have liked it back on the smugglers moon being chased around by a crazy Wookiee?" Atton said laughing.

"No to be honest I would just rather be on a planet where its peaceful and no one is killing each other" replied Mira.

"Well I hate to be the gizka of bad news but I believe that's not gonna happen. Every single planet we go to there seems to be a war or something going on that puts all in some type of danger. And from what I can understand about what were about to get ourselves into this time you might just wanna hold on to your butts because I don't think its gonna get any better" Atton said looking over at the others.

Visas looked at him with a reassuring smile. "I've been through worse then what we did in our last journey trust me. The only thing that seems to worry me is Aria" Visas said.

"For what reason do you worry about the General?" Bao-Dur asked.

"She has been somewhat distant from all of us since we came back into Republic space and with this mission I don't really think its going to help" Visas replied.

As they were still talking a Blue Twi'lek walked up to them.

"Hi my name is Mission Vao and I'm looking for a Aria Jace" she said.

Mira looked at her up and down and could tell she was a Jedi. She had heard of Mission from the holonet right after the battle of the Star Forge. She looked a little bit older now being that it was almost six years later.

"Um Aria is on the ship prepping it for departure. You shouldn't have trouble finding her" Mira said.

She watched as Mission signaled to a tall Wookiee, another Jedi and if Mira's eyes weren't deceiving her she could have sworn that Mandalor was with them.

She turned around to see Brianna the handmaiden in Jedi robes.

"Your coming too?" Mira asked surprised.

"Atris has commanded me to accompany on your journey so I don't really have a choice" she said.

"Well then I guess you will be boarding the ship" Mira replied pointing to the boarding ramp.

Brianna walked on the ship.

"Well Atris has said that its time to leave" said Jaden walking past them as Bastila and Juhani followed him.

"Damn its seem that the ship is gonna be overloaded" Mira said at the sight of everyone going on the ship.

Atton looked overwhelmed. "Well I hope that none of us end up sharing bunks" he said looking back at the others.

The four of them walked on the ship and went into the main hold.

Everyone was in there. Visas looked around and saw at least twenty or more people standing in there. She saw some familiar faces and others not so familiar. Aria, Jaden, Bastila, Juhani, Mission and Jolee were standing over on one side. Brianna, HK, T3, Mira, Herself, Atton and Bao-Dur were standing on the other side. In the center where the holoprojector was stood a yellow skinned Twi'lek, Visas didn't know who she was. She knew that Atris had hand picked everyone on this ship to go and find Revan.

She looked at Jaden who was getting ready to speak.

"Now that were all here its time that I would lay out the plan to all of you. We are going to the Rakata system being that's where the signal is coming from. I don't know what we will find but I do know that it will bring us a step closer to finding Revan" Jaden said.

At that everyone left to go find them someplace to rest.


	2. First Move

Jaden sat in the cockpit of the Hawk looking out at Rakata Prime. From space the planet looked just as beautiful as it did when you stood on the surface. It had been almost eight years since he had stepped foot on the surface of the planet. Memories of him, Revan and Malak came back to his mind. He remembered how they found the Star Forge and how Revan came up with the idea for the assassination of the Jedi council.

**********

_He looked around at the view from the temple summit as they walked. He looked around at the other Sith and watched them secure the rooftop as he and Malak stayed close to Revan. From the way Jaden saw things Revan was the savior of the galaxy, he had defeated Madalore the Ultimate and saved the Republic from utter destruction. No one else could have done what he did. Jaden was just sorry that they had to turn to the darkside in the process. He watched Revan give orders to Malak and the other Sith standing around them._

_"I need for the rest of you to go to the Star Forge and see what we are working with up there. If the Rakatans are right then we will have a fleet with unlimited power. Go and have the fleet created. Malak you go with them, Jaden I need you here with me. There are somethings that we need to discuss," said Revan as the others began to move out._

_Jaden looked at his brother, he had been knighted at seventeen and now at twenty-one he was a Sith Lord who had destroyed the Mandalorians. Jaden was only twenty but he had been with his brother since the beginning, their sister Kira had also Joined them but Revan had her doing under cover work ever since Malachor V happened._

_"Jaden you know that we are about to attack the Republic, many of my soldiers believe that we are going to destroy them. What we are really going to do is kill the Jedi, those who join us are welcome here but those who stand against us will be killed. As you know I have trained my assassins to kill Jedi, but they aren't going to be used for the plan I have set up for you" Revan said his voice just above a whisper._

_"What would you have me do brother, I will do anything that you ask of me" Jaden said._

_Revan looked at Jaden with a look he knew all too well. _

_"I want you to take the Dark Disiples and kill the Jed council. All of them must die in order for the rest of the Jedi to join us. With no council and head masters for them to follow they will be lost. I know you are still hurt by the lose of Aria but you must move on, after you kill the council report back to me" Revan said._

_Jaden looked at him knowing that Revan would ask him to do this eventually but he didn't know it was going to be now. "Rev you I will do this but I don't feel right leaving you here alone. I don't know if you have sensed it but there is one who seeks to betray you. He will kill you Revan, before you can even achieve what you are setting out to do you will be dead" Jaden said._

_"Jaden I know what you speak of, Malak has been tainted by the darside unlike me. I only embraced the Sith teachings so we could win the war. I have sensed Malak's intentions for some time now. I know what he plans to do and trust me he won't prevail in his attempts. You just go and do this, I will be fine trust me" Revan said with smile._

_Jaden nodded and began to walk away so he could gather Dark Hand. He looked back to see Revan standing on the edge of the temple summit with his arms raised and about to take off his mask._

_"Be safe Revan, I shall return" he said through the force._

_"I shall look to the skies everyday awaiting your return brother" Revan said back through their bond._

*********

Jaden didn't think that Veon would betray him but it happened. Just like Malak betrayed Revan, it all happened two years apart from each other but both of them survived it. He knew that if he could end what he started then it would make things easier for the Jedi.

He looked beside him to see Atton at the controls of the Hawk piloting the ship. He had known Atton during the wars and to see him again was a plus. He never thought Atton would discover that he was force sensitive. Nor did he think that he would end traveling with Aria or falling in love with her. Jaden knew of Atton's feelings for the woman he loved dearly but he didn't speak of them. He felt that it would be better left unsaid for the time being.

Jaden looked out the cockpit again to see several Centurion class battlecruisers in orbit around the planet. He stood up in alarm as Bastila, Mission, Brianna and Mira ran in the cockpit.

"Damn the Sith are here in full force" Mira said.

Bastila just gazed out the window at the fleet and felt uneasy. "What do we do now" she said.

Jaden looked at Atton. "Atton activate the cloaking device I installed before we left Telos" he ordered.

Atton nodded and flipped a few switchs on one of the panels in front of him and the ship became invisible.

Land on the outskirts of the island that the temple is on" Jaden said.

Atton brought the ship up to speed and went into the planets atmosphere. He noticed that the disruptor field was inactive. He landed the Hawk on a clearing by a downed hammerhead class cruiser. Jaden walked to the exit ramp but was stopped by Aria.

"So whats your plan?" she asked.

Jaden stopped and thought for a moment. "We need to go and see the elders and hope the they can shed some light on what the Sith are doing here" he answered.

Aria nodded and let him go.

"Jaden don't you want to take someone with you?" Brianna asked coming behind them as they walked into the main hold.

"Yes you and Mission are coming with me. Mission's skill with a lightsaber and computer skills are unmatched. Plus your communication skills are good to have around too" Jaden said going to the exit ramp.

He let the exit ramp go down and Mission, Brianna followed him as they walked on to the beach.

Mission looked at the beach and suddenly remembered the last time she was here. It had been six years since she last stepped on the surface of this back water planet. Since then she had discovered her latent force powers and asked Bastila to train her in the ways of the Jedi. She had been trained quickly by Bastila who had seen Mission's powers as very strong and gave Mission her old lightsaber that she had used when she faced off against Revan so many years ago. She had taken the red crystal out of the double bladed saber and put a violet crystal in it and began to train herself to use form seven. She also used it as a single blade at times. She had become a master of lightsaber combat but as always there were things that she still needed to learn. Since she had met Jaden he taught her allot about the ways of the force. Most of the things he taught her she didn't tell Bastila about because they were things that she didn't feel that she should know.

They had walked about fifty feet when they saw several Rakatans come towards them. Jaden spoke to them and told them why they had come.

"The Sith have come here and taken information about the Star Forge and plan on using it for something. Revan also came here four years ago with a Twi'lek and someone else who we didn't recognize. We knew she was a Jedi because she told us she was his sister," said the elder Rakatan.

Jaden looked at the alien and told him to take them to the temple of the ancients. Jaden and the group walked to the temple doors and the elder opened the doors.

Jaden looked back at the Rakatan. "We won't be too long" he said.

The doors closed and they began to walk down the halls of the temple.

Jaden looked back at them. "Whatever happens from this point on will determine what will happen for the rest of our journey.

Brianna and Mission nodded and walked down the hallway with him.

Brianna senses were going crazy as they walked down the hallway toward the ocean. "Someone else here, We need to be on our guard" she said.

Mission nodded with her in agreement.

Brianna had been trained by Atris secretly, Atris had seen the force within her and knew that it would be wrong to not train her in the ways of the force so she trained her to be a Jedi Guardian. She had mastered her lightsaber combat lessons quickly and surpassed Atris in sparring. She was very strong in the force and her wisdom made her very wise among the Jedi Masters of the council.

Jaden's thoughts were on other things as he walked down the hallway. Suddenly a door opened next to them and hooded figure in dark robes stepped out in front of them.

"You shall go no farther then this Jedi" said the Sith.

Jaden said nothing as he ignited his green blade and rushed the Sith. Brianna and Mission ignited their blades and attacked the Sith.

Brianna swung her blue blade connecting with the Sith's blade numerous times. The Sith Lord was very skilled as he fought all three of them with ease. He blocked all of their attacks and let them advance on him. Mission caught his fist in her face and fell back grabbing her jaw in pain.

Jaden saw what was happening and sent a wave of force energy at the Sith and he went sailing through the air and fell hard on his back.

"Jaden wait!" Brianna said as several other Sith came rushing at her behind him.

"Hold them off, they knew we were coming" He said as the Sith tripped him.

Jaden landed hard on his stomach. He got up quickly and switched his grip on the hilt of his saber and used the back of his hand and fought the Sith in a style that Mission or Brianna had seen before.

Mission advanced on the three Sith that had come from behind her and Brianna. She jabbed at one of them and caught him in the chest, the dark Jedi fell to the ground dead as Brianna ran and jumped over his dead body and stabbed the second in his gut. The Sith fell to the floor in pain. Mission engaged the last Sith.

She used a fast furious fasting style that took the Sith by surprise. She swung with intensity as she clashed blades with him dozens of times before she locked blades with him. Mission pushed him into a wall still locked with him. She began to stretch out into the force and began to choke him. The man began to gasp for air, he reached and grabbed her neck and began to choke her. He used the force to increase his strength and open his air ways. Mission began to intensify her grip through the force and soon the Sith let go of her neck. Mission felt a powerful wave of force energy as she flew back into the wall behind her. The Sith came at her blade raised high, Mission kicked the man in his stomach and he stepped back. Mission used the force to jump to her feet and swung her blade at his neck and his head fell from his shoulders.

Brianna looked at Jaden as he struck down the Sith he was fighting.

He walked over to them and made sure they were okay. He couldn't believe how easily they took down those Sith. Its as if they were feeding off of each others energy.

"I guess we should make our way to the central computer in the lower level" Jaden said.

"Yeah, lets hurry up and do that before more Sith arrive" Mission said.


	3. Traya's Return

Jaden and the others had made it to the main computer console after opening up the lower level doors.

Mission was steady trying to access the computer mainframe but was being shut out by a fail safe. She was getting very frustrated at the situation and used the force and stretched out until she felt the wirings of the console and disabled the fail safe. The computer being to speak to her in a strange language. Mission recognized the language as being the Rakatans language. She spoke back to the computer and began accessing information.

"Show me the name of the person who last used this console" Mission said.

"Searching database......Video commencing," said the computer.

"Jaden, Brianna get over here!" yelled Mission.

Jaden and Brianna ran over to the console. Jaden looked at the video as it played. He was expecting to see Revan but instead saw someone else. The three of them watched and saw three people in the view of the camera. Jaden recognized the first person as Veon's apprentice Jadis, but he didn't know who the Twi'lek or the other women in was in the video. Whatever Jadis was saying to the other people couldn't be heard for some reason but he knew that it was something important.

"Access files that were looked at during Jadis' use" Mission said to the computer.

The computer made several weird noises before it displayed the files. Mission and the others looked at the screen in shock at what Jadis had accessed. Four different files about the Star Forge had been accessed and downloaded from the console. Jaden backed away from the console as he began to think of what the Sith could be planning.

He began to think what his old apprentice was up to. Was Veon trying to rebuild the Star Forge to take over the Republic....was it really Jadis that downloaded these files. Jaden had many thoughts going throuh his head when Mission gasped.

"Oh Sith spat!" Mission said.

Brianna ran over to her. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

Mission wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Well let me see, I just found out that I was being monitored by someone who is linked to this computer" Mission said.

"Who is it?" Brianna asked.

Mission shrugged her shoulders and logged out of the console. "We need to get out of here right now before the Sithcame for us" she replied.

"Then I suggest that we get moving. We will go back to the ship and regroup" Jaden said as he headed for the door.

******

She stood on the Bridge of the Avenger gazing out into space. It had been a month since she had been in the presence of other Sith Lords and now she was standing next to someone she knew well from the wars. Traya had known Veon since the Jedi Civil wars. Now they were working together to destroy the Jedi.

Traya hadn't made known what she was in all of this for, she only told Veon that she wanted revenge against the Jedi. She never told him which Jedi in particular which gave her the advantage. She glanced over at Veon who was in deep thought.

"I plan on taking a leave of absence Veon and I need you to do something for me" Traya said.

Veon opened his eyes and looked at her. "What would you have me do?" He said.

"I need you to capture Mission Vao, she is a young Jedi who travels with your old master. She is the key to us killing Aria" She responded.

Veon breathed in heavily and thought for a moment. He knew of Mission Vao very well. She had been a key instrument in helping Revan find Bastila Shan on Taris before its destruction.

"Very well, I will capture her and hold her until you get back" Veon said.

"No! You will turn her to the darkside" Traya said.

"Why me, isn't that something that you should do?" he shot back.

Traya made a sinister smile. "Its something that you will do because I don't plan on returning anytime soon" Traya said as she walked off.

Veon turned around. "Where will you go then?" He asked.

Traya looked at him as she turned her head slightly. "I'm going into the unknown regions. What I do there is my business, but know that I will return. When i do I hope that you have done what I asked or you won't get what you have asked for" she replied.

With that Traya left the bridge leaving Veon wondering. _"I hope she doesn't spoil any of my plans" _He thought.

He was about to walk off the bridge when Admiral Noad walked up to him.

"Sir we are receiving a message from your apprentice, she says its urgent," said the Admiral.

Veon had him connect to her and a holo image of Jadis appeared before them.

"Master I have some news, Mission Vao and Jaden accessed the files for the Star Forge that were download from the temple's computer. They may be on to what we are doing. Should I have them killed my master?" Jadis asked explaining the situation.

Veon thought about her words before he responded. Traya did want Mission to be captured and he did want to get rid of the others who followed Jaden. Maybe this was the way to do it.

"No Jadis leave them to me, I will deal with them myself. I want you to go to Telos and stay on the station. It won't be long before Onasi comes to aide them. When he does sneak aboard his ship and wait for the chance to strike" Veon said.

Jadis' facial expression changed for a moment. "What do you plan to get out of killing Onasi. Someone else will take his place" She said.

"We aren't after Onasi, I want you to capture Mission Vao and kill her master Bastila Shan. When you have her, bring her here" Veon ordered.

"As you wish my master" she said bowing as the transmission ended.

Veon looked back at the Admiral. "Have the fleet move to the other side of the planet" He said walking off the bridge.

Veon walked down a hallway until he saw one of his commanding Dark Jedi. He motioned the man to come over to him.

"I need for you to take a legion of troops to the surface and find the Jedi. They most likely will be with the Rakatans. Kill them all but leave Jaden, Bastila and Mission Vao alive" He said.

The Sith bowed and walked away.

_"It shouldn't be long before they are dead" _he thought.

********

In her chambers on the Avenger sat Shala Vao. She had been watching everything that was going on. She had been waiting to see Traya on the ship so she would have proof that the rumors of her return were true. She got up, took off her night gown and got in the refresher. She stood under the hot water for several minutes before she began washing.

She knew that Veon was sending his men to go kill the Jedi. She had to go warn them before the Sith got there. She finished washing and got out the fresher and put her robes on.

She hooked her lightsaber to her belt and headed for the door.

"Going somehwere?" said a familiar voice from behind her.

Shala turned around to see her roommate Kira Valsick.

"Yeah, Veon is preparing to attack your brother and the others on the surface. I have to go warn them" She said.

Kira nodded her head. "Go and be careful, we can't afford to let our cover be blown now. I'm going to track down Jadis, she shouldn't be far from us. I think she is going to Telos" She said.

"My the force be with you my friend" Shala said.

Kira nodded. _"May it be with you also"_

**********

The Sith Had landed their troops on the ground and began to make their way to the Rakatan settlement. Darth Fury the leader of the attack force was ceratin that the mysterious aliens had let them stay with them. Veon had given him five hundred troops and fifty dark Jedi. The Jedi would be no match for all of them.

*********

On the other side of the planet, racing across the ocean was Shala. She had taken a swoop bike from the Sith transport and was on her way to warn Jaden. She knew that finding Jaden would be hard so she decided to go and find another person who she could tell. She was almost at the beach when she spotted the Ebon Hawk.

She slowed down the swoop bike and used the force to launch herself out on to the ground. She didn't sense any life forms on board the ship and began to think where they could be.

_"If they came here to go into the temple then perhaps the Rakatans could be giving them shelter. The Hawk is going to be the first place they go and look which will give me time to go warn them" _she thought.

*******

Mission laid in her bed that the Elders had given her. The room was small and didn't have a door. In place for the door were clear curtains, Mission didn't like that the Rakatans didn't think about another sentients privacy but she had to deal with it. She had been tossing and turning all night, she had been feeling strange emotions through the force but couldn't tell where they were coming from.

Everyone had been given their own rooms because there wasn't enough space in the rooms for more then one person. Mission didn't mind being by herself, she had been by herself for the past five years since Revan left. She did have Bastila and Juhani but she missed Revan. He was like her brother and now he was gone and they were out to find him.

She jumped up as she thought she heard footsteps in the room. The moon light give the room a small amount of visibility but it didn't seem to help. Whoever it was they couldn't be seen, she remembered how Visas had taught her how to use force sight so she could find others through the force. She began to concentrate and within moments her sight went from normal to a light grey. She looked around and tried to spot someone

She didn't see anyone until she turned to the side of her bed and saw a large red form standing there. She noticed that whoever this was they hadn't moved to attack her. She stopped using her force sight and came back to her regular vision.

Standing in front of her was a yellow skinned Twi'lek in dark robes.

"Who are you?" She ased.

"Mission listen to me, I know you have never met me but I have been watching you ever since Revan left. I'm your cousin Shala Vao, your mother was my aunt. The Sith are coming and we have no time to talk anymore, you have to wae everyone so we can get out of here now" Shala said walking to the door.

Mission knew that Shala wasn't lying and that the Sith had already attacked them once and she knew that they wouldn't hesitate to do it again. She got up and put her robes on, grabbed her lightsaber and followed Shala out the door.

Jaden, Aria and the rest of the crew were standing out in the courtyard.

"Who is this?" Mical asked.

Mission oepned her mouth to answer but Shala did it for her.

"My name is Shala Vao, I'm Mission's cousin. Darth Veon has sent a attack force to come and kill you. We have to get to the Ebon Hawk now!" She said.

"Well then i vote that we leave now then" Atton said walking toward the entrance to the elders settlement.

He turned around to see everyone else standing there. "Oh so I guess you guys are just going to stand here and wait to die" Atton said sarcastically.

Mical sighed. "Is there ever a time where you can be serious!" He exclaimed.

Atton shook his head frustrated. "Well I am being serious, I don't want to become a victim of the Sith so I am going back to the ship" He said and started walking.

Mira looked at everyone and scoffed. "Well no one has to tell me twice, I'm going to the Hawk" She said as Shala and Mission walked off.

Jaden and Bastila told the rest of the crew to follow Shala to the ship as they stayed back.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Bastila asked.

Jaden had heard Bastila but he didn't respond because he was in deep concentration. He was trying see if Mission and the others had made it back to the ship. He began to sense heightened emotions from Juhani, Mission, Atton and Mira.

"Something is wrong, they made it back to the ship but they don't seem to be in good spirits. I sense a battle" Jaden said as he went into a sprint.


	4. Second Battle of Rakata Prime

STAR WARS: RETURN OF THE SITH

* * *

Second Battle of Rakata Prime Part 2

* * *

Mira looked around at the site that was before her. Mission, Atton, Brianna, Jolee, Mical, Juhani, Aria, Visas and Shala were under fire by dozens of Sith soldiers. They had been deflecting blaster bolts for about ten minutes and from the looks of it there was no sign of them letting up.

Mira and Mission were fighting back to back as the battle ensued.

"This is crazy," Mission said.

Mira deflected another shot. "Tell me about it,"

Brianna and the others were trying hard to gain some ground but the Sith had completely surrounded them all.

After several minutes fighting the Sith had stopped firing their weapons and went into a defense formation.

"What are they doing?" Jolee said.

Atton turned to look at him. "I don't know but I think were about to find out,"

They all watched as a man in dark robes made his way to the front of the formation. He had a mask on so they couldn't see his face.

"Surrender and we shall spare you lives. We only want the Exile and Mission Vao," He said to them.

Mission and Aria looked at the man curiously.

"What do you want with us?" Aria asked.

"My master has requested that you come with us. If you refuse we will kill your companions and take you anyway," He answered.

Mission and Aria looked at him. They raised their lightsaber's and charged him.

The Sith Lord stretched out his hands and force lighting engulfed them.

Mission had never felt pain like this before in her life, she could feel the lighting shock her all over her body.

Aria had channeled her energy and turned the lighting into force energy and sent a powerful force wave at the Sith Lord.

She watched as the entire formation had feel to the ground. "Attack them!" she yelled.

The others had rushed the Sith soldiers and began to cut them down.

The Sith Lord rose and ignited his saber and began to duel Mission.

Mission was still in pain but she fought him with all the strength she had left. Aria came beside her and aided her.

The two of them fought and within minutes they had killed the Sith Lord.

They looked around and saw that the others had gained the upper hand in the battle.

"Hold them and get into the Hawk we need to leave now," She said.

Just as she finished her sentence another Sith Lord came and knocked her down with the force. She blocked his blows as she got to her feet and swung on him but she missed as he ducked. The two did battle for several more minutes and it looked like she was going to win. The Sith was attacking her with too much intensity, she had evaded every thing he sent her way. He was getting tired and saw her moment to strike, she spun around him and thrusted her saber into his back. The Sith fell but somehow healed himself rose again. He kicked her in the face and slashed at her leg as she went down.

Aria saw large amounts of blood leaving the wound that he had given her. She tired to heal herself but something was wrong, her force powers seemed to be gone.

_"This can't be happening" _she thought.

"Come with us or die Exile" He said.

Just he was about to speak again a yellow blade came threw his chest.

The Sith Lord fell to the ground as Bastila turned off her lightsaber.

"Are you ok?"

Aria shook her head. "I think he drained me of my force energy. I can hardly move,"

Bastila healed her so she could walk. Aria got to her feet and ran for the ship.

Bastila turned around to several hundred Sith troops charged her.

She ignited her double bladed saber and attacked them.

She cut some down with ease as they came at her. She sent some flying as she force pushed several of them. She deflected blaster shots and sent force lighting at the others. Before she knew there was less then fifty of them around her. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate her energy.

Atton and Mira looked as they saw bastila taking several shots to the chest, but she didn't seem to be harmed at all.

"How the hell is she doing that?" Atton asked aloud.

"I don't know, thats something i have never seen before,"

They began to feel the ground shake as an earthquake was happening. The ground began to split as soldiers and Sith Lords fell through the cracks.

Bastila opened her eyes and threw her saber and struck down the last of the soldiers.

She ran over to the others. "Get in the ship and prep it for launch, I'm going to find Jaden,"

"We thought he was with you," Jolee said.

Bastila looed at her old friend. "We got seperated on the way over her. I don't know what happened to him or where he is,"

"Then I'll go with you," Brianna said.

"Be careful, we don't how many more Sith could be out there," Mical said.

The two of them nodded and headed off into the darkness.

"I hope they make it back," Mission said.

* * *

Jaden was running through the fields as several Sith Lords were chasing him. He had been using the force to increase his speed but the Sith behind him were catching up. He saw a large ship up ahead and watched as several Troopers fired shots at him. He stopped and turned them back on them and the Sith fell. He turned around and slashed low and one of the Sith fell to the ground as his legs went in another direction. The next two came at him blades raised high, he locked blades with them and pushed them away. He force pushed one to the ground and attacked the other. Jaden had been a master a saber combat but this Sith was also.

Many of the Jedi he trained knew how to fight him in combat and he figured that this was one of Jedi he had trained all those years ago. His attacks came with a power that Jaden hadn't witnessed since the Mandalorian Wars. The Sith was very quick and had Jaden on the defensive as they battled in the fields. He made several attempts to strike down his enemy but none prevailed. The Sith had tired Jaden to the point wer he was now using the force to stay on his feet.

_"Don't give up brother, I can feel you still. This is Darth Fury, Veon trained him years ago before he betrayed you. Use the Makashi form against him,"_

Jaden felt shocked for a moment to hear his brothers voice but he had to focus on the battle. He flipped over the Sith and blocked a attack from behind. He began to do as Revan said to do. He began to channel his energy and became faster.

Fury tried keeping his eyes on Jaden but it wasn't working. Jaden had become a blur, he tried attacking him but it he was either wounded or knocked away. He had been wounded in several places of his body but he used his anger to stay alive.

_"Use your hate my apprentice, its the only way you defeat him. He is weak and has always been weak. use the Juyo form and take him out now. We have no need for him,"_

Fury listened to the words of his master and ignited his second blade. Now he had two sabers to Jaden's one.

Jaden looked at Fury and attacked harder. He slashed a few times at his mid section but Fury was doing a good job of keeping his blade at bay.

_"He is guarding his upper body, go for the legs,"_

Jaden locked blades with Fury knocked one of his sabers out of his hands. He pulled it to him and threw it at him.

Fury swung and sent the saber sailing away but just as he did that Jaden was on him fast. He blocked a few attacks but Jaden was too fast, he punched him in the face hoping to slow him down but it didn't seem to phase him.

Jaden had been listening to Revan the whole time he was fighting Fury. He felt an enormous power flow through him like had never felt before.

_"Now go for his legs he is too weak to stop you,"_

Jaden swung low and heard a loud cry. He did a full spin on him and came back around beheaded him.

He looked at the body. He had cut off his legs and head.

He thought he heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

Bastila and Brianna were walking towards him.

Bastila looked at the body and then back to him. "You seem to be able to handle yourself in any situation,"

Jaden nodded.

"We need to get to the ship now before we get attacked again," Brianna warned them.

They ran back to the ship and got aboard.

"Atton get us the hell out of here," Mission said sitting in the copilots seat.

The ship lifted off the ground and they went into space.

"Oh shit this is bad,"

"Whats wrong?"

"The damn hyperdrive is gone!" He said.

"Wait what do you by gone?"

"I mean that its not responding,"

"Damn, thats wonderful,"

"Bao Dur get up here" he yelled through the comm.

Bao came in the cockpit and looked at what Atton was talking about.

"I'll go see what I can do" he said.

"Well hurry, From the way things are looking that Fleet is moving there fleet to this side of the planet,"

"Hold on space cowboy were getting a message from someone," Mission said.

She patched it through to the main holds holo projector.

In the main hold the rest of the crew stood and looked at carth Onasi.

"Bastila we are about to come out of hyperspace. What is your situation?"

Bastila began to wonder how Carth knew they were here but she had no time to think about that.

"We just escaped the Sith on The suface and our hyperdrive isn't working,"

Carth's face showed concern. "Land in the hanger bay on the Raven. I'll get my men to fix it,"

"Hurry Carth, the Sith are closing in on us,"

*********

Darth veon Stood on the bridge to his FlagShip angry.

His apprentice was killed, he men didn't capture any of the Jedi and he was in no mood to try and make another attempt. He turned to the Admiral and looked at him.

"Connet me to my apprentice, I need to speak to her,"

"Yes my lord at once," he responded.

Within moments Jadis appreared before.

"What is it my master?"

"Get off the Sojourn now, my men have failed to do what I asked. I need you to go track down a certain bounty hunter. I'm send you the information now, once you find him have him hunt the Exile and her companions,"

"As you wish my master, I am leaving the ship now,"

********************** **end of part 1**

**Chapter 5- Part II- The Savior Returns**

_Jaden stood next to his brother in the Trayus Academy. They had came here one last time before Revan would leave so he could be with his brother alone._

_"When I leave I need you to watch out for Kira. She won't understand the reason why I have left, I have her working under cover still but it won't be long before she tracks down Veon,"_

_Jaden looked at his brother. "Rev we really need you here, You just saved the Republic from destruction again and once again your leaving. Without me, without your men and most of all without Bastila,"_

_Revan looked at his brother. They had been through so many things together, had traveled the galaxy and fought side by side. Their was no one else that Revan trusted more then Jaden, If it wasn't for him then everything that they had done would've been for nothing._

_"Jaden this time its different, allot of my memories have returned and now I know why I became the Dark Lord. i didn't embrace the darkside so I could overthrow the Republic, i did it to save the Republic,"_

_Jaden looked at his brother with a curious look. "Your gonna have to explain this to me so I at least can understand. You sort of lied to everyone else about why you left, Don't lie to me!"_

_Revan looked at his brother, he knew that it would come to this and he knew that someone had to know why he was leaving._

_"I think that the Sith, the True Sith are planning to attack the Republic. When they do it will be worse then what the Mandalorians did. They will take over the galaxy and force knows what else. I have to do something to stop them, there are planets within the unknown regions that I left outposts on. I have to go and secure those outposts,"_

_"What happenes if you don't return?" Jaden asked._

_Revan hated to answer that question because he truly didn't have any answer. _

_"If I'm not back in five years I want you to come and find me. While I am gone I need for you to make sure that the Jedi Order is intact. We are going to need all the help we can get,"_

_"Rev you know just as well as me that if the council didn't believe that we were suppose to be involved with the Mandalorians than you know what they will say about this,"_

_"Thats just it, I don't want the council to know why I left. Your not in the order anymore anyways so why should they know?" Revan asked._

_"Because you know damn well your not gonna comeback in five years. I know i'm gonna end up having to come after you. Trust me Rev, the Jedi will find out about all of this,"_

_Revan turned back around to his brother as they made it to the core. _

_"From what my feelings tell me there might not be a Jedi Council in five years. You watch and see, I have never been wrong about these things,"_

_Jaden nodded as they came up to a hood woman in dark robes._

_"Is everything prepared?" she asked._

_"Yes Kreia everything is ready, I'm leaving the Ebon hawk here with you. Jaden has his ship and I am leaving in my own transport,"_

_"Very well,Be careful my old apprentice. The unknown regions are full of surprises," kreia said._

_Revan turned back to Jaden._

_"The last planet i will be going to is Prestine, its just at the edge of the unknown regions and Republic space. I also want you to do one more things while I am gone,"_

_"Whats that?"_

_"Find Aria, I don't think that she is to far gone from the force to have her connection restored,"_

_"Thats what I was planning on doing," Jaden said._

_Revan nodded, he was trying to find the words to say to his brother but he couldn't think how to say them._

_"Jaden whatever happens, I just want you to know that I couldn't have made it this far without you," _

_Jaden looked at Revan and smiled. _

_"Its because of you that we have done what we have for the galaxy,"_

_Revan turned and walked away to a door that led to the hanger bay. The door opened and he turned to look at Jaden one last time._

_"May the force be with you Jaden,"_

_Jaden looked up at him. _

_"May the force be with you also Revan. Be safe,"_

* * *

He woke up from his dream and rolled out the bed. He was so used to having someone in the bed with him but after nearly six years of being alone he had gotten used to it.

"T4, go to the hanger bay and ready the ship. Were leaving in an hour," he said.

The little droid went out the room beeping as he went.

He put on his robes and walked out of the room making sure he didn't leave anything.

He put his hood on so as to make sure no one would recognize him. He walked into the cantina and got him some jawa juice.

It had been so long since he had been to this cantina that he had forgotten what they had on their menu. He scrolled his eyes up and down the menu thinking of what he wanted. He saw a waitress come over to his table. She was a nice young woman with light skin.

"So what can I get for you today sir?"

"How many times have I told you that you don't have to call me sir," He said smiling at her.

"Many times and I'm sure it won't be the last time sir," She said to him.

"Good, but I think I'll just have some eggs and toast with some more jawa juice,"

"You should have just said the usual," she said walking away.

He smiled at her as she went. He had been seeing her everyday since he came back to this planet. Onderon was such a good place to lay low at, here no one could find him and involve him in anything.

He rubbed his neck for a minute and began to think about his dream. He didn't know why he had dreamt about his brother or his sister, but there was a reason. Today had made it six years since he had left everyone, he had heard allot of things since he had comeback into Republic space. He had heard that the Jedi had been all but killed and wiped out, the Exile had returned and helped liberate the planet and now he was hearing that The Jedi Order was being rebuilt.

He looked up to see the waitress bring him his food.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," she said walking away.

He looked back at the table to see a note next to his plate. He picked it up and looked at it.

_"Meet me in the merchant quarter as soon as you can. I will find you when you get their"_

He looked around to make sure nobody noticed him and got up and left out the cantina.

He went straight to the merchant quater and stood by a small market place. He didn't know who was going to find him here which made him wonder if it was a set up to kill him. No one knew he was back in Republic space. His mind was going in every direction trying to figure out what was going when a slender figure dressed like a Jedi robes blocked the sunlight.

"Hello Revan,"

He looked up to see a purple Twi'lek standing in front of him.

He took her over to a area where nobody was.

"Don't say my name in public like that, I don't want anyone to know I am here,"

"There are some who already know your here. I have come to get you out of here before they find you and take you,"

Revan looked at her strangely. "What makes you think that someone really can challenge me, I have been looking after myself for six years with no help,"

"Damn I didn't think you were still that arrogant. I can't believe you don't remember me,"

Revan looked at the woman trying to see if he could figure out how he knew her.

"Whats your name?"

"My name is Lorena, you had me accompany Aria Jace Dxun. I never made it back from the mission as you had asked me to go and scout out several worlds that the Mandalorians had taken captive,"

Revan looked into the womans eyes and instantly he remembered her.

"So then what happened to you after the wars, didn't you turn to the dark side?"

Lorena shook her head.

"You had me leave along with Jaden when you sent out Dark Hand to kill the Jedi Council, but we all know how that went down,"

Revan looked at her and nodded his head in regret as he thought about Veon's betrayal to Jaden.

"So why have you come looking for me anyway?"

Lorena looked at him. "It wasn't really to hard to find you anyways, but someone said they had seen you recently and I just wanted to see if it was true,"

"Who told you that I was here?"

Lorena paused for a minute.

"It can't be that hard to tell me,"

Lorena answered him.

"Darth Traya,"

_Hope you enjoyed this. This chapter has been in development hell for seven to eight weeks now. i finally got enough motivation to write this. Just wanted to say tthanks to __**Gipper40 **__and __**Lyricangel. **__The work you both do kinda inspires me to write this. _


	5. The Reunion

Revan sat in the quaters that were given to him by the captain of the Sojourn. He couldn't move off the sofa because he was thinking so hard about everyone. He didn't know who was on the ship which made him more nervous. Hearing that his old master was alive had made him think long and hard about what had happened during his time away from everyone.

Aria had returned from her exile and defeated three Sith Lord that almost destroyed all of the Jedi. His brother had been helping restore the order, and there was over one hundred Jedi still alive to help battle the unknown Sith threat. Whatever happened during his time away had put the galaxy in a bad place. Not just for the Republic itself but everyone else.

He looked around the room as it reminded him of the last time he had been in a room like this one. Memories started returning to him but he fought them away. Just then his room door opened.

"Revan!"

He turned around to see Mission walk through the door.

"How and when did you get here?" she said running up and hugging him.

"Its a long story Mish,"

Mission felt tears roll down her face as she let go of him.

"Don't cry, I'm here now,"

"I know its just been so hard lately. Ever since I became a Jedi I have been away from Zaalbar and its been killing me," She answered.

Revan looked at her shocked.

"When did you become a Jedi?"

Mission looked at him confused. "So you were never able to sense that I was force sensitive?"

He shook his head still in shock.

"Not to long after you left Bastila took me as her padawan and trained me. I completed my training when Jaden found us,"

Revan suddenly snapped out of his state of shock. "Jaden is here?"

Mission nodded. "Everyone is here, we have been out looking for you,"

_"How ironic is that, I comeback to them and their looking for me," _He thought.

"Wait when you say everyone you mean?"

Mission looked at him with a smile on.

"Me and the others along with Aria's crew,"

Revan look surprised again.

"Aria is here too!"

Mission laughed at Revan.

"Yes she is here, she was helping us look for you. She just returned from Malachor V,"

Revan began to think.

"Mission I need you to gather everyone and tell them that I am here,"

"Ok I guess that I'm off to go round up the troops. This will bring back memories," She said leaving the room.

Revan laughed. "I'm sure it will,"

* * *

On Nar Shaddaa Jadis Stood with Several Dark Jedi. They were here for one reason and one reason find the bounty hunter called Hanharr. Traya said he survived Malachor but she couldn't Figure out how when the planet had been blown to dust.

They had been waiting in the Jek Jek Tar for hours now waiting for him to come. To Jadis this seemed like a waste of Time. She could've captured Mission by herself instead letting Darth Fury doing it. He ended up dead at the hands Jaden, never send a beginner to do a experts job. Everyone knew Jaden was strong but to defeat Fury must've been a difficult thing. He had spent years of training under her master and now he was dead.

She suddenly looked up to see to a young woman coming towards their table. She was light skinned with black hair. She was dressed in civilian clothes which made her look more less of challenge.

She sat down in front of Jadis and eyed her up and down.

"Who are you?"

The young woman looked at her. "My name is Kelly Pelent. I'm here to inform you that Hanharr is dead. I killed him several days ago out on the outer rim,"

Jadis laughed. "Someone like you killed a bounty hunter as strong as him. I don't think so, not to mention you've interferred with my mission. I was suppose to recruit him to kill the Jedi Exile and her companions,"

Kelly looked at her with an evil smile. "You won't have to worry about them There already taken care of trust me,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have personally made sure of it,"

Jadis felt that this woman wasn't lying but she still didn't know who this woman was.

"Who do you work for?"

Kelly glared at Jadis for a moment before answering.

"I work for the same person you work for, thats the reason I am here,"

Jadis began to reach for her lightsaber but was too late. She watched as several hooded figures ignited their lightsabers.

"Put down your weapons!" Kelly said.

Jadis seeing her chance had come force pushed Kelly out of her seat and head first into a bar counter.

"Never underestimate a Sith,"

"I never have," came a voice from behind her.

Jadis turned around to see Kira Valsick standing in front of her with her lightsaber in hand.

"Traitor,"

"You should've known that you had this coming one day,"

The two of them locked blades instantly.

* * *

Revan stood on the bridge looking on the window as everyone gathered behind him. He hadn't looked behind him yet to see who all was there but he could sense all of his friends there.

He turned around to see all of them standing there looking at him amazed.

"So the former Dark Lord has truly returned," Jolee said smiling.

Revan nodded his head slightly to the seasoned Jedi Master.

"It has been sometime since I have seen you all, I have heard many things about what has been going on since I had left and i most say that I am happy to see you all here,"

The group just glared at him waiting for him to continue.

"I have no questions to ask at the moment but I do want to give you guys a warning. I haven't returned because of what I have heard. I have comeback because i cannot face this threat alone,"

Bastila looked at him with a look Revan knew all to well.

"What threat?" she asked.

Revan took a deep breath know that eventually he would have o answer this question one day.

"The Sith have returned. The True Sith are preparing an army, hundreds of thousands of them stand ready to destroy the Republic and I nedd you all to help stop them,"

* * *

Kira locked blades with a Dark Jedi that just slew one of her fellow Jedi.

She force pushed the man into a wall and turned around to once again lock blades with Jadis.

"I should've known you were a Jedi, all of the secrecy and lies,"

Kira pushed her away and clashed blades with her as they battled through the Jek Jek Tar.

Jadis was a excellent swordsman but she could see that Kira had her beat by far. She had been on the defense most of the fight and it was starting to get on her nerves.

She began to do a circular motion move as she spin around connecting with Kira's blades as they came face to face.

"This is the end for you Jadis I promise you that,"

Jadis pushed harder against Kira's wall of force power that was making her back up into a table.

"You may kill me here but you will not stop my master or his plans. This galaxy will be ruled by the Sith once again,"

By now Kira' silver blade was inches away from cutting open Jadis' forehead.

Jadis knew that if she didn't act now she would die. She summoned all the power she could and began to slowly stand upright. She she twisted her saber and watched as Kira grabbed at her arm. Jadis began to choke her with the force as she reached at and cut off her airways.

"It seems that the tide of this battle has turned my old friend,"

Just as Jadis finished her sentence a purple blade came shooting through her chest.

"Indeed the tide of this battle has turned," Kelly said.

Jadis gasped for air as she felt her body begin to shut down.

Kira looked around as she watched the rest of her strike team gather around Jadis' wounded body.

She looked at the Sith Lord with a grim face. "Any last words?"

Jadis looked at her and smiled. "You may have killed me but my death will not be in vain. the True Sith have returned,"

Kira and Kelly watched as Jadis' eyes rolled to the back of her head.

* * *

Everyone in the room was looking at Revan shocked at what they Just heard. Everyone except for Jaden and Aria who already knew some of what Revan was talking about.

"How do you know this?" Carth asked.

Revan turned to look at him. "When I went to one of my old outposts on the outer rim I was told that there were strange beings creating an army in the unknown regions. I went to go search for them and found traces of this army on the long forgotten world of Prestine. After I left there I traveled the unknown regions for five years and found nothing,"

"So then why do you believe that the True Sith have returned?" Visas asked.

Revan sighed. "Because a week ago I killed on of them. He was just an appentice but his dying words to me were that the True Sith would return,"

Aria looked at Revan and knew he was telling the truth. Kreia had told her to find Revan because he had remembered that the Sith were still out there. Now that everything was coming to the light she felt the need to ask the question that she had wanted to ask him so long ago.

"Why did you attack the Republic and start a war with the Jedi?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Aria as if she had asked the fobidden question. It was a question that everyone knew the answer to, at least most people thought they did.

"Revan and Malak attacked the Republic so they could take over it," Mission said.

"No,"

Everyone turned to the former dark lord but it wasn't him that spoke.

Revan motioned at Jaden and everyone looked to Jaden as he walked towards the window next to next to his brother.

"Revan attacked the Republic because the Sith were going to come and destroy it. We declared war on the Republic because we need to fortify certain worlds and make them stronger for the attack the Sith would bring,"

Everyone stood and listened to Jaden as he continued to speak.

"At the end of the Mandalorian Wars we left known space as everyone knows. We didn't go and destroy the rest of the neo crusaders we really went to the Star Forge. While we were on Lehon Revan and I encountered the True Sith,"

"So what happened after that?" Brianna asked.

"They told us that we had only one choice and that was to get the Republic prepared for their conquest. We chose to do just that but we decied that it would be best if we headed the war effort and the only way to do that was to take over the Republic. We didn't expect to be betrayed in the process,"

Everyone was still quiet until Mission broke the silence. "So now that we are all back together what are we gonna do?"

Revan face become one of determination. "We will do what we have always done. Stop the Sith,"

_**thanks for reading, this will be my last update for this story for a while as I am working on a new fanfic. I will continue to write for this story just not as much as I have been. please review and leave feedback. **_

_**Lyricangel - thanks for the reviews i always look forward to reading and hearing what you have to say, you make my day when you review.**_

_**Gipper40 - you have been with me since i started this and you really helped me out allot with this. I still plan to get rid of the Kotor 2 ties to the story don't worry.**_


End file.
